


A way of being grateful

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: You didn’t like Loki, though you really liked annoying him. The God of Mischief, however, had other interests in mind.





	A way of being grateful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @bithors' 5k celebration writing challenge on Tumblr.

It was a calm morning in the new Avengers' facility. Lots of things had happened since Thor had returned with Doctor Banner to Earth. The Avengers were still trying to assimilate the fact that they were not the only ones that had decided to arrive. The appearance of the Valkyrie had been surprising indeed.

But there was something much more  _surprising_  than everything else.

“Y/N!”, a man shouting could be easily heard in the whole facility.

That calm quickly changed into a not so uncommon  _battlefield_.

The shouting came from the corridor. The man stood in front of a door, knocking with anger in order to be heard.

But the music was too loud.

“Y/N!”, he insisted.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and steps could be heard as the person in the bedroom approached the door. Opening it slowly, you showed your face to the angry god.

“Yes, Loki?”

Even your tone made him angry. But Loki was fast to collect himself.

“Isn't it a bit early to have that thunderous music so loud?”

Your eyes widened. “I'm sorry! I didn't realise!”

It was a lie, both of you knew it. But Loki didn't say anything about it.

“Make sure it won't happen again”

“Sure, Lowkey!”, you answered.

And, before he could talk back, you slammed the door, and the terrible noise restarted again.

 

* * *

 

 

It's not like Loki hated you, he just couldn't stand you. Ok, maybe it was just a little bit of dislike. But it wasn't his fault, he reckoned, you had always been making sure of finding a new way to annoy the God of Mischief. Or that is what he thought.

You, on the other hand, didn't know how to deal with him. You had always found it difficult to deal with people, and you didn't know how to approach the god. You had never had any problem with his brother but they were really different.

Natasha and Valkyrie had been the most understanding ones of the team, they had even helped you a little bit, though you didn't like their approach to the matter. Making Fury assign missions for the two of you wasn't a good choice.

You didn't hate Loki, you just didn't know how to befriend him.

Missions like the upcoming one, in which Steve, Natasha, Sam and Valkyrie had been chosen, along, of course, with Loki and you.

And, because of this  _different_  mission, you found yourself in this strange situation.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on!”, Natasha's shouting alerted you. “We can use this!”

The six of you had been forced to abort your mission after finding that enormous Hydra's construction. Who would have thought there was still this kind of things? When you had realised you would be outnumbered, Steve decided it was time to leave. The only problem was that you weren't able to call the quinjet. And then, you decided to move fast.

“A car?”, Sam asked. “Well, it's something”

You thought the same. That not so fancy car that Nat has  _miraculously_  found open and ready for you was your only hope. And although your  _captain_  didn't approve  _borrowing_  a car this way, he reckoned its worth.

“Let's go”, Steve went to sit on the driver's seat, next to the Valkyrie.

You followed your team but found yourself standing in front of a smiling Loki, waiting for you with the door open.  

“What...?” You looked at him.

“I am afraid there is no more available seats...”, he replied.

You frown and continued staring at him. Loki was waiting for your comeback, but didn't expect your next words...

“I'll sit on Nat's lap”.

And before Natasha could reply and before you could turn around to go to the other side of the car, Loki's extended arm stopped you. His grip on your arm tightened, preventing you from moving away.

“Sit here”, you didn't expect it. Not from him.

Seeing that you weren't willing to move, in a fast gesture, you found yourself sitting on Loki's lap, with your back facing his front. Loki closed the door and made sure you weren't going to squirm nor to try to move away.

“It wasn't difficult, was it?”, he smirked and you felt his arms encircling your waist at the same time he was talking.

That  _hating_  smirk that was followed by your team's laughs. You didn't pay attention to Natasha joking about you two. You did realise of Sam's sardonic comment, and answered non-verbally by hitting him on his arm as he was next to you and Loki. You didn't talked, though.

 

Because, for once, you were lost of words.

 

* * *

 

 

The mission had been really tiring, you could felt yourself in a daze during this  **roadtrip**. Nevertheless, you were extremely aware of Loki's touch as he hugged your waist, preventing you from going forwards in every sharp curve. You were also aware of Steve's driving skills...

In the car silence remained, by looking to your side, you could see Sam and Natasha drowsing, though Brunnhilde was on alert.

“You know?”, Loki's whisper woke you up from your lethargy. You hummed and turned your face to look at him, you moved your body slightly as you did so.

“This is the second time I have  _rescued_ you today”, he stated.

You didn't like this...

“Second time?”

He paused. His eyes boring into yours. “Remember those  _agents_  that surrounded you back in that base”

“It's true”, you reckoned.

It was true, who knew what would have happened if Loki hadn't been there, helping you scape from those armed agents.

“But I believe there is no  _second_  time”, you assured.

His smile widens. “Oh, I believe there is a second one”

You turned around even more so that you could see that  _disgusting_  smirk on his face. You raised your arm and put it on his shoulder for support.

“No, I believe not”, you reassured.

“Then how do you call it that I amicably let you sit down like this?”. He paused again. “I rescued you from your team leaving you behind”.

You gritted your teeth. “That's not  _rescuing_. Steve wouldn't have left me behind”.

You didn't care if you raised your voice. You were aware that Steve, who was driving  _not so carefully_ , could hear you two any way.

But it was a fact that neither Loki nor you could hear him. You didn't even pay attention to the movement next to you, nor the door slamming.

“You should show gratefulness to your  _saviour_ ”, he dared to joke.

You really hated him sometimes. His typical smirk really drove you mad.

“Thank you then”, you replied.

Both knew you didn't mean it. “I have been really nice to you today”, he said. “I deserve gratitude”

You frowned and stared at him. He  _at last_  moved his hand that hugged your waist from behind and put it against your back. You felt his warmth. And you hated it.

Loki was waiting for your you to  _thank_ him properly. His annoying smug face was the only thing in sight.

 

And you decided to put this to an end.

 

You didn't think at all, though, and Loki widened his eyes when you rashly crashed your lips against his.

You weren't even aware of your own body, and Loki took it as a cue to deepen your kiss. Then, everything happened too fast. You felt him move at the same time he urged you to open your lips.

And now it was your turn to be surprised. Or did it just make you go back to reality?

His action made you brake the kiss and, at an impossibly great speed, you whirled around and opened the door, leaving Loki's lap. He sat there, startled, his eyes not leaving your form as you went to meet your team next to the quinjet.

 

Once you stood in the rampage, you looked back. Loki had just left the car behind as he walked towards you. His smile was back, this time uncommonly  _bright_.

But you didn't really hate it at all. And behind that smile was the promise of what was about to come.

 

 

And, this time, you were looking for it. Maybe you didn't dislike Loki at all.


End file.
